


Bill the Valentine and the Mysterious Love Arrow

by BooksOfFunComics



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Dogman Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Bathroom Humor, Camping, Cupid - Freeform, Gen, Kid humor, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOfFunComics/pseuds/BooksOfFunComics
Summary: Bill the Valentine comes into the world from an unusual parent in a very unusual way. How will this newborn valentine find his way in the big, wide world?
Kudos: 2





	Bill the Valentine and the Mysterious Love Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic created by an 8-year-old who is obsessed with all Dav Pilkey books and has set out to create their own works in the style of Pilkey.
> 
>  _Bill The Valentine and the Mysterious Love Arrow_ was created in early 2019, around Valentine's day and the author and the author's legal guardian have finally got around to posting it :) 
> 
> You can also view this, and other works, at booksoffuncomics on Tumblr.

Above: Story cover

Below: Page 1 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 2 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 3 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 4 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 5 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 6 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 7 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 8 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 9 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 10 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

Below: Page 11 of _Bill the Valentine and the Mystery of the Love Arrow_

The End


End file.
